


Home

by yumenoyousei



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenoyousei/pseuds/yumenoyousei
Summary: Brandon wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to having a palace be his home. But it was okay because Stella was with him.akaA fluffy conversation between the soon to be Queen of Solaria and her soon to be King.
Relationships: Brandon/Stella (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over my Brandon/Stella feels

Brandon let out a shaky moan as he withdrew himself from her, collapsing on the bed.

Stella hummed in agreement, wiggling until her head was on his chest, both trying to catch their breath.

He looked down at her, her eyes were closed and he wondered if she would fall asleep like that. He smiled. It had been a while since they could really bathe into the afterglow. In all honesty, Brandon had started to think that they’d be stuck at Red Fountain and Alfea for the rest of their life, married or not.

It felt good to have their place. Or more, be at her place. Brandon wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to having a palace be his home.

_She is my home_ , he thought with a smile.

He then remembered the guards he had seen when they had first entered her room and grimaced. Could they hear all they were doing?

The last time they had come to the Solaria palace, it hadn’t been as heavily guarded. He understood the caution, Stella was transitioning in power and the whole ceremony made it easier to get attacked but he couldn’t fantom Solaria being attacked, not at the moment anyway.

Even though, he could understand their ‘better be safe than sorry’ mentality.

He grimaced once more. Once upon a time, he had thought being a guard for a royal family was the biggest honour one soldier could get. But staying in front of the door while you knew what royal members were doing could not be pleasant.

Stella bopped his nose with her finger. “You’re thinking something stupid.”

He chuckled. “I was thinking about the poor guards who have to listen to our endeavour.”

She giggled. “If it’s any consolation, my parents were apparently very creative and much worst.”

Brandon choked on air, trying quickly not to have an image that fitted that saying. Stella laughed out loud.

“I only know because the head counsellor was complaining about it. You know how my parents were originally an arranged marriage. The priestess of the moon and the sun prince. It was practically written in the stars that they would be forced together so they always knew they’d be married but they weren’t allowed to explore their relationship before marriage. So after the first night, they got hooked and apparently it was their best way to communicate.”

Brandon snorted.

“I know! But rumours say they were really intense. Like, it’s a miracle we don’t have 20 of me.”

He kissed the top of her head. “One Stella is enough, I can assure you that.”

She let out short laughter but her expression turned sad. “Must be because I’m the reason they calmed down.”

“Stella…”

“I know. I know. It’s normal for a couple to calm their sexual activities after a baby but…”

“Stella, no offence to your parents, but if sex was their best way to communicate, they wouldn't have lasted long even without a child. Especially with a kingdom to rule.”

She stayed a moment silent. “What if it happens to us?”

He squeezed her in his arms. They had had this conversation before. He had come to know Stella’s insecurities about relationships like the back of his hand. “Stella, I cannot say ruling a kingdom or having children won’t change us, because it will. But I believe, after all that we’ve been through, we’ll be able to talk it out and make it work.” He paused to kiss her head again. “I promise I’ll tell you when something is bothering me if you do the same. Like always.”

“Oh schnookums, why are you so perfect?”

“I’d say you’re the perfect one.”

She buried her head in his chest and he laughed.

“By the way,” she said, face still in his chest, “do you want to revamp the royal gym? We could add a climbing wall.”

“It’s okay, Stel, I can work out with the guards.”

She propped herself on her elbows to look at him. “I know but do you want to have your own gym, with your own things, for when you want alone time?”

He stayed a moment just looking at her eyes. “I don’t want…”

“Brandon, I swear on the Solaria’s suns, if you say you don’t want to impose, I’m going to hit you.”

“Stel…”

She didn’t let him finish. “You are Prince Consort of Solaria, soon to be King Consort. If you want your own fucking gym, you get your own fucking gym.”

He laughed, raising his hands in surrender. “Ok! That would be nice. Especially with a climbing wall.”

She huffed but let out a satisfied smile. “Done. I’ll tell the counsellors tomorrow.” She laid down on him once more.

“A garage for all my hoverboards and all would also be nice,” he added, “as another place for when I want alone time…”

He felt her smile. “Also done.”

“You don’t need to spoil me that much,” he managed by say, his fingers tracing her spine.

“I want to. And like I said, you are royalty now, you can demand things for yourself.”

“I…”

“You’re not used to it, I know and I love you for that. It’s… humbling. That’s why our subjects love you.”

“Are you sure it’s not because of the ten thousand interviews you made me do before we got married?”

“Yes, but your personality shined through them. They’ll understand if your demands are literally just a place to do what you like.”

Brandon let himself think. Stella had been very clever to make him be seen to the public before their very extravagant marriage. Of course, the subjects of Solaria knew about them as soon as they had started to date back when they were students, but they hadn’t really known about him more than as an “Eraklyien squire”.

Making him appear on various Solarian media had warmed up the public to him and they seemed to like him as the Prince Consort. Radius had been particularly please by all of it, now calling him ‘son’ at every chance he had.

It still felt weird, to be royalty. He had seen it coming. After all, Stella and he had been dating for more than 7 years and engaged for most of that time. But after never moving from Red Fountain, and not even living together as a married couple as the Winx was still needed at Alfea, it never felt like it was happening.

But now it was. In less in a month, Stella will be queen.

He let out a shocked noise from the back of his throat as he felt Stella’s hand going in between his legs.

“You’re no good when worried,” she replied without even looking at his face, focused on what her hand was doing to him.

He snorted. She did have a point. He was the ‘chill’ one in their relationship. He was never worried for too long.

She moved to sit on him, making him moan.

“Let me distracted you,” her tone was completely devious and he barely managed to chuckle before she moved her hips.

He let himself in her hands. After all, she was his home.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I know Winx Club is a kid show but it made me laugh a lot that by season 5 and up even if Bloom/Sky and Brandon/Stella were technically engaged that they never lived together (or made a move to actually get married but I guess it's only when the series will be 'over' that they will really get married). That's why I imagined Brandon and Stella getting married but having to live separately for a while as my own inside joke. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
